The Other Side of the Door
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: Inspired by "The Other Side of the Door" by Taylor Swift. Bella finds Carlisle cheating on her and after cooling off, realizes she just wants him to stand outside her window screaming he's in love with her.
1. Should've Said No

**The Other Side of the Door**

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing with the exception of Aubrie Cullen.

**Rating:**

K+ (PG-13)

**Genre:**

Romance/Drama

**Pairing:**

Carlisle/Bella (with a Carlisle/Esme scene)

**Author's Note:**

For the sake of this story, Carlisle and Bella are engaged and Bella has already been changed.

* * *

Should've Said No

I walked into Carlisle's study, planning to surprise him for our anniversary. However, when I walked into the study, I never would have guessed that _I'd _be the one to be surprised. I walked in to see my fiance sharing a passionate embrace with an older yet undeniably beautiful brunette woman. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I love him! I _trusted _him! I've given him everything I possibly can! Wasn't that enough? It used to be! Didn't it? I had always _thought _we were happy! Was I really just that stupid!?

My entire body is numb as the small black box in my hand falls to the floor with a soft thud. In an instant, all eyes are on me. I see shock in both their eyes. Then, I see defeat flood his eyes. He knows he's caught. He knows there's nothing he can say or do to make this okay. Finally, I find my voice.

"Carlisle? How _could _you?!" My voice is small and broken, but, final. He hangs his head in shame. The other woman makes a silent exit. Any other woman might have chased after her, but, I won't. I don't blame her for this mess. He probably made her believe he was single and that they weren't doing anything wrong. He probably lied to her every bit as much as he had lied to me.

"Bella." His voice is cracking. He's trying to lure me into believing he's truly sorry for his actions. I don't believe him. The emotion in his voice is fake. I know it. Everything he has ever said or done is a lie. At least, that's the only logical conclusion I can see.

"How many?" I ask, weakly, unsure of whether or not I really want to know the answer to that. "How many are there?!" My anger is taking over. "How many have there _been_?!" I feel the tears streaming down my face. My head is spinning. Nothing's making any sense.

"Bella...Please..._Please_...forgive me!" He's begging. Pathetic. Does he really think I'm just gonna forgive and forget that easily?! What kind of fool does he take me for!?

"No!" My voice is shaking but, final. "No, Carlisle! I won't forgive you! How the _hell _can you sit there and ask me to forgive you?! You _kissed _her, Carlisle! Have you slept with her, too?! How many times did you do her in _our bed_?!" I'm being irrational. Part of me wonders why I'm even still standing here, having any conversation with him, at all.

"Bella, please. She's nothing to me, honestly. You know you're the only one I want to be with forever!" He's approaching me. His hands are on my shoulders, trying to calm me down. I won't fall for it. I can't. I can't let myself fall victim to anymore of his lies. I won't let him have that power over me.

"Get your filthy hands _off _of me!" I'm yelling now and the tears are falling freely. I see tears welling up in his eyes as well. Fake tears, I assume. Though, part of me wants them to be sincere. I want him hurt! I want him to hurt as much as I do! I want him to have to suffer the pain I'm enduring! He deserves it!

"Please, Bella. I swear to you, it was nothing! It will never happen again! Just...please. I'm begging you to forgive me! I'll do anything! I'll do whatever you want!" He's really being pathetic! A small sadistic part of me takes a measure of enjoyment in that.

I've had enough! I can't even stand the sight of him! "GET OUT!" I'm screaming now. I can tell he knows I'm being serious. He steps back, just staring into my eyes. I see a measure of fear in his. He's afraid. I'm scaring him with my anger. Good.

He hangs his head in shame. He's admitting defeat. Just before he turns to leave, he sees the small box on the floor at my feet. Picking it up, he opens it to find a small gold band. Taking it out, he examines it in his hands. It was a gift from me to him. It was a solid gold band I had engraved with our names around the outside with a brief message written inside. Inside it was inscribed with _una profundamente licitación, cariño apasionado para otra persona_. A friend of mine had translated the definition of 'love' for me to have inscribed on the ring. Carlisle and I had always found Spanish to be the most beautiful and romantic language in the world. Carlisle had even proposed to me in Spanish when a friend of ours bought us a trip to Barcelona.

He knows the significance of the engraving as he takes a shakey breath before responding. "If that's what you want." And, he's gone. I hear an engine roar to life before I see a silver jeep speed away. I don't know where he's going and-right now-I can't bring myself to care. I back up, mindlessly, until my back hits the door. Upon impact, I allow myself to slide to the ground. Drawing my knees to my chest, I let the tears fall freely. Sobs wrack my body violently as I howl and scream my pain to the empty house.

What am I supposed to do now? Carlisle was...everything to me. I lived for him. I know I will never love anyone the way I loved him. I just sit on the floor and cry for hours. Finally, I look up and see the moon shining high up in the sky. I find myself staring up at it. Then, I know exactly what I'm going to do.

I pack a duffle bag of some extra clothes and grab the keys to my truck. Throwing the duffel bag in the bed, I climb inside and slam the door shut. With a quick turn of the engine, I leave the driveway and take off with a particular destination in mind.

* * *

Dulcinea and I have been friends for a few months, now. We first met when she started working as an OR nurse at the hospital where I, myself, am employed. She was an undeniably beautiful immortal. I was stunned to find another kindred spirit in Forks. I felt a slight physical attraction to her. But, I knew I was irrevocably in love with Bella. I knew Bella would always have my heart. Which was why I have absolutely no idea how in the _hell _I ended up where I am now.

As I pressed my lips to Dulcinea's, we turn when we hear a soft thud by the door. Oh, dear, God. Bella. She's seen us. How the hell could I have been so stupid?! I've just destroyed the best thing I _ever _had! And what the hell for?! A cheap, tawdry affair! I hate myself at the moment. I don't know how Bella will ever forgive me! I'm not sure she really _should_! I've ruined everything. I see it in her eyes. Her beautiful eyes are flooded with hurt.

I hang my head in shame as Dulcinea makes her silent exit. It's far too silent. I just wish Bella would just start yelling and screaming at me! Tell me that she hates me and never wants to see me again! That I could live with. This...This is just torture. My eyes fall upon the small black box that lies at her feet. Part of me wonders what it could hold. Another part wonders if I really want to know or if knowing would only make things worse. Finally, Bella _does _speak.

"Carlisle? How _could _you?!" Her voice is small and broken and it tears me apart. How _could _I have been so stupid!? I have to be the biggest idiot in the world to throw away everything Bella and I had together. We had been through everything, together. The good and the bad, we'd stayed strong through it all. I love her and I knew that.

I try to calm her down. I try to talk to her, try to work things out. I don't really know why. I've crossed a line I can't uncross. Part of me just has to try, though. Senseless though it may be. "Bella...Please..._Please_...forgive me!" I'm begging. I must look pathetic. Honestly, I probably _am _pathetic. Wouldn't I have to be to betray a woman so perfect as Bella. She's everything to me and, in one afternoon, I've thrown it all away. _So stupid! _I mentally scold myself.

"Now!" Her voice is shaking but final. I feel my heart shatter into millions of little pieces. "No, Carlisle! I won't forgive you! How the _hell _can you sit there and ask me to forgive you?! You _kissed _her, Carlisle! Have you slept with her, too?! How many times did you do her in _our bed_?!" She's right. As stupid as it was to betray her the way I have, it was even more moronic to ask her forgiveness. I don't deserve it. I don't deserve her. I know that.

"Bella, please. She's nothing to me, honestly. You know you're the only one I want to be with forever!" Why am I still pleading with her?! How could she ever possibly want me, now. I can't even look at myself. Still, I approach her. My hands find her shoulders, still fighting to keep her. Why? She should be free. Free to love somebody more deserving of her divine perfection than me.

"Get your filthy hands _off _of me!" She's yelling now and I can see the tears falling freely. Tears are burning my own eyes as well. It's over and I know that. A blind man could see that. A more honorable man would just walk away now. But, then, I'm not an honorable man. My actions this afternoon should be evidence enough of that.

"Please, Bella. I swear to you, it was nothing! It will never happen again! Just...please. I'm begging you to forgive me! I'll do anything! I'll do whatever you want!" I'm pleading with her, now. I'm desperate and pathetic and I don't care! I would do anything-I would die-to prove to her that she truly is everything to me! Right now, death sounds incredibly inviting. I would much rather die than continue hurting my beloved Bella. _She's not __**your **__Bella anymore, asshole! You've made damn sure of that! _I scold myself. I have no right to think of her as 'my Bella' anymore!

"GET OUT!" I flinch as she starts screaming at me. Just before I turn to leave as instructed, my curiosity gets the better of me. I reach down to pick up the small black box on the floor. Opening the lid, I take out the small gold band inside. Around the outside, I see our names engraved. Upon closer inspection, I see a brief message inscribed on the inside of the band. _Una profundamente licitación, cariño apasionado para otra persona_. It was the definition of 'love', written in Spanish. That really made me feel lower than pond scum. I remember our trip to Barcelona where I proposed to her, in spanish.

_I spent months perfecting my proposal. Not just learning the words. But, planning every minute detail. I wanted the entire night to be perfect and it was. My sister, Aubrie, had helped me pick out the perfect ring. It was a vintage Victorian style engagement ring with an oval face and a point seven five carat diamond center stone, accented by smaller stones in a web of white gold. It fit Bella perfectly. Aubrie had also set up with reservations at the most romantic restaurant in the city. After dinner, we took a long stroll on the beach. Standing in the moonlight, I was breathless when I took in the sight of Bella's radiant beauty only accentuated in the glowing moonlight. I got down on one knee right then and there, in the sand, and asked her to marry me in the fluent Spanish Aubrie had taught me. "Señorita Bella Swan, prometo amarle cada momento de para siempre. Señorita Bella Swan, prometo amarle cada momento de para siempre. ¿Usted me casará?" Bella had been hesitant at first, insisting that she would not be 'that girl'...the girl that got married straight out of high school. It took a little convincing, but, I finally got her to agree to marry me._

Now, I had thrown all that away for nothing. I fondled the ring in my fingers a moment before I turned to leave. "If that's what you want." I mutter brokenly. And, with that, I am gone. I won't prolong her agony any longer. Entering the garage, Emmett's jeep is the first car I spot. Climbing into the passenger seat, I slip the little gold band into my pocket before opening the garage door. Firing up the engine, I stomp the gas and take off. Where I'm headed, I don't know. I just have to get away from Bella. I have to give her every chance to move on and find someone more deserving of her utter perfection than I. And, that thought kills me. I always knew I would never be able to stand the thought of Bella in another man's arms but, now, I knew that would be best for Bella. I won't interfere with that. This would be the last time she would ever see me. It's the only way she'll ever move on.


	2. WARNING

**WARNING**

I do NOT put my stories out to be judged on grammar and if something written in a foreign language doesn't come out exactly perfect (or to those who think THEY are perfect and infallible) KEEP YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH SHUT! If you're incapable of reviewing the STORY ITSELF just _shut the fuck up_! I swear to you, if anyone else does this, I will DISCONTINUE ALL STORIES ON !

However, I will not punish _everyone_! If I DO discontinue posting on , I will still continue to write. I will simply post the stories on livejournal where my GOOD fans can read them! And only the people who can review my stories the way I like will have the link!

And if you can't review them on livejournal properly, either, I will stick to series/movies on YouTube where I can delete or block the DUMBFUCKS that can't review properly!


	3. Tell Me Lies

**The Other Side of the Door**

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing!

**Rating:**

K+

**Genre:**

Romance/Drama

**Pairing:**

Carlisle/Bella

**Author's Note:**

To those of you who think I need to watch the language..._**SCREW**_ you! Is that better for you! My point is that this is who and what I am! I censor myself _for no one_! Got it?! I'm a Navy brat who did 3 years of Army JROTC in high school! I cuss like a damn sailor! _**GET OVER IT!**_ I am NOT changing that for ANYONE! I will speak my mind however I choose! _**That's MY right!**_ That's what y'all seem to forget! Apparently, "everyone" has a right to their own opinion! And apparently "everyone" doesn't include me! So FUCK YOU to anyone who has a problem with me or my "language" because I am getting pretty damn sick and tired of "everyone" having rights and not ME! It's a free country and _**I**_ have a right to say whatever the hell I damn well want to say!

I also have to apologize for this chapter being so short. I wrote it just after finding out that my eldest and dearest family pet, Daisy, passed away while I was at work last night. Well, we actually think she might have died late Friday night. My parents just happened to have found her, last night, while I was at work. So, yeah, I guess you could say my heart wasn't really in it, with this chapter. This chapter, I was really just writing as a form of therapy. I know none of y'all care to hear about my dead cat, so, I won't waste any more of your time. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Tell Me Lies

I had been driving for hours, stopping only when my truck was running on fumes. Checking the clock, I noticed I had been driving for a full twenty four hours. Any human could never have made a trip like this but...Well, my human days were far behind me, now. I knew I was getting close. I had already passed a _Welcome to Kansas _sign. I was only about an hour and a half away from my destination.

Anyone else might have wondered why I was traveling over fifteen hundred miles from Forks, Washington, to Wichita, Kansas, to see my-now-ex sister-in-law-to-be. Especially since being a vampire in Wichita was not easy given their unpredictable climate. But, I made sure I packed a couple of hoodies and sneakers and jeans. I was well prepared for anything the unpredictable Kansas climate threw at me. The reason I was driving all this way was pretty simple, really. Well, to me, it was.

Aubrie Cullen had always been a very talented musician. She had a beautiful voice and was also a very talented songwriter. She always had an uncanny ability to express herself through her music. Her music always sucked you in and made you feel the emotion she poured into each and every single lyric. This was a skill I was hoping against hope she could pass on to me. I wanted to release all of my pent up emotions over everything that had happened recently.

I drove for another hour and a half before I reached a sign reading _Wichita City Limits_. I was close. Probably another half an hour or so and I would reach my final destination. The Wichita highways were far busier than those back home, in Forks. A big black Escalade cut me off. When I laid on the horn, I saw,-through their rear windshield, the driver flip me off.

"Bastard." I mumbled. But, I was not in the mood to let something like that get to me. I was on a mission. I bobbed and weaved in and out of the various construction zones down the highway. They really were getting annoying. You could not drive a mile without running into another construction zones.

Finally I exited the highway and drove another twenty minutes to a big yellow house that paled in comparison to the Cullen mansion. In comparison, it looked a quaint little country cottage. I appreciated that. It was simple. Like me. Aubrie and I had always been very close because of that. We were kindred spirits in that right. The gods seemed to be smiling down on me for once as it had started raining heavily with thick clouds obscuring the sun when I had entered the city.

Finally pulling into the driveway, I smiled slightly when I saw Aubrie's black 2010 Chevrolet Silverado crew cab open bed pick up sitting in the driveway. I didn't bother to grab a hoodie or anything before I jumped out of my truck. I started toward the door when I saw a tall, slender blonde sauntering my way. She shared _his _grace and elegance but possessed far more compassion.

Aubrie smiled as she welcomed me with a hug. I knew she had been expecting me. She had visions much like Alice's. However, hers were not limited to people's decisions. Aubrie's visions were based on fact. Aubrie saw what was going to happen-all decisions aside. She knew I'd be here.

"Bella! What a lovely surprise! What on Earth brings you here!?" She asked. She knew why I had come but she was trying to keep things upbeat. I, on the other hand, just wanted to cut to the chase and get straight to business.

"You know why I'm here. He cheated on me, Aubrie. Your brother cheated on me!" I laid all the cards out on the table. I was not going to beat around the bush.

Aubrie sighed slightly before responding. "I know, honey. I am so sorry. I don't know what the hell possessed my brother to do such a thing. Believe me, there _will _be hell to pay for him." I knew Aubrie saw me as her sister, not her sister-in-law. And, I loved her like a sister. "But, aside from that, is there anything else I can do to help?" She really was on my side and I was grateful for that.

"Actually, there is one thing I would like it if you could do for me." I started. I did not know if this would work or not, but, I had to give it a try. It was either that or go crazy. I do not know, maybe I had already passed crazy.

"Bella, you know I'd do anything for you, honey." Aubrie had always been beyond kind to me. She really had taken me in as the little sister she never had.

"Teach me to sing." I was not messing around. I knew what I wanted. I just needed to know if she could give it to me. I desperately hoped that she could.

"You want to learn how to sing?" Aubrie asked me. She cocked her beautiful head to the side in curiosity. She did not understand the full situation. She could not fully comprehend my desperation.

"Well, why don't you come in and we'll get started." Aubrie wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders and guided me inside her home. We walked down the hall down to her studio. Walking through the door, I was in absolute awe. She had every kind of guitar imaginable. She had notebooks full of song lyrics everywhere. I saw all kinds of expensive looking advanced recording equipment. I was already getting excited. I really hoped Aubrie could teach me to sing even a fourth as well as she could.

* * *

I heard the roar of my sister's truck in the driveway. I cannot believe what my brother did to that poor girl. He had no right to treat her that way. Believe me, there _will _be hell to pay. Bella _so _did not deserve what my bastard brother did to her. But, right now, I had to make sure I took care of Bella's needs before I dealt with my brother.

Walking out into the driveway, I hugged my sister. "Bella! What a lovely surprise! What on Earth brings you here!?" I tried to keep the mood light, but, I know why she's here. Well, part of why she's here. I know what my brother has done to her, but, I have no clue what she wants from me.

"You know why I'm here. He cheated on me, Aubrie. Your brother cheated on me!" Bella was laying all the cards out on the table. She wanted to get down to business. That was something I had always admired about Bella. She knew exactly what she wanted and she would never stop until she got it. She wanted my brother (Though, right now, I have no idea _why _she wanted my brother.) and she got him. She wanted immortality and she got it. So...what does she want, now, I wonder.

I cannot even begin to express my apologies to Bella. I had always been all for her and my brother. Of course, before now, I would never have even _considered _Carlisle to be _capable_ of cheating on Bella like this. It was so unlike him. I _will _get to the bottom of this. Once I take care of Bella.

"Teach me to sing." She was making no bones about it. She knew what she wanted and she wasn't going to waste any time in getting it. I thought about it for a moment. I could tell, listening to Bella speak, she would not take much coaching on my part. She could learn and I was looking forward to teaching her.

I took Bella into the house and led her to my studio. I had everything I couldever possibly need to teach her how to sing. Her voice was already giving me some great raw materials to work with. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Bella was awestruck by my wide array of equipment I possessed. I could not help smirking to myself. This was going to be fun.

I turned to Bella. She looked more excited than a young child on Christmas morning. I was getting excited, myself. Music was one thing I was undeniably passionate about. "You ready to get started?"

Bella turned to face me, her flowing brown hair whipping around behind her as she did so. "You bet your ass I am!" Her determination was solid and I knew this was going to work! I could not wait to get started.


End file.
